


Tryst

by princessitsy



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: campaign smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: Staying on schedule isn’t always the most important thing.





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really entirely happy with this, but here have it.
> 
> I’m working on a jealous Henry piece but this happened instead. Once again, no redeeming plot here.

Mike nods at Elizabeth’s detail as he let’s herself into her suite. She has not been adjusting well to a full time campaign schedule and the last few weeks he has found it effective to wake her up personally. When he questioned why after six years at the State Department with it’s fair share of sleepless nights, this is doing her in, she glared at him. She told him that she wasn’t shaking approximately 500 hands and giving 12 speeches across 5 states a day while at State. She then also made a disparaging remark about how at least then she was doing real and important work. She’s a terrible candidate, but he knew that going in and she’s going to be an absolutely amazing President if he can keep her from sabotaging herself (not an easy feat).

He breezes into the bedroom without knocking (she just ignores him when he’s tried that), but stops short when he sees her bare back. She is facing away from him, the blankets wrapped around her waist. For a millisecond he considers turning back and knocking, but she’s too intuitive not to realize that it’s outside of the norm and will know exactly what happened and dishonesty is going to get him in bigger trouble here. In the next millisecond he wonders why the hell she is naked and briefly thinks it’s a new tactic to keep him out, but throws that out when he sees that she is resting her head on the bare chest of her bedmate. It takes him another millisecond to panic before he processes that it’s Henry.

Mike shrugs his shoulders, oh well, bravado has gotten him this far in life, and perhaps this will finally quash the silly ideal of privacy Elizabeth is trying to maintain. He flicks on the lights before walking over to the windows and throwing open the curtains, letting in the weak sunlight. “Rise and shine sleepyheads, American politics waits for no person.”

Henry startles and looks at Mike with shock. Elizabeth, well used to this routine, pulls the covers up over her head and pushes further into Henry while grumbling. Mike waits for the inevitable explosion, he knows it’s coming. He counts to ten (she really must be tired) before she suddenly turns, holding the blankets to her chest as she sits partially up. “What the hell Mike?”

He rolls his eyes, “You need to get going, you have a breakfast at 8 and a speech at 9,” he replies drolly.

She huffs out a breath and glares at him. “Get out. I’m not exactly dressed.” She uses the hand not maintaining her modesty to gesture towards the blankets covering her. 

He arches his eyebrows “I’d say you’re a little more than not dressed, that hair screams sex and if there are any marks that aren’t able to be covered by clothes or makeup we’re going to have serious issues.” If possible, her glare intensifies and even though he’s largely immune to her at this point he withers a little bit. “Furthermore, it’s not as if half the campaign hasn’t seen you half naked.”

She look like a fish out of water, her lips moving without making a sound and Henry has finally unfrozen and gives his wife a concerned look while he sits up next to her. “Wha...” she manages to get out.

“The other day on the campaign bus, you were changing shirts…”

The look of death returns and she scoffs. “You and Blake were the only ones there and I was behind a door.”

“Tomato, Tahmato. Whatever the case, we have no time for modesty, you really do need to get moving. And Henry, you are definitely off of your official schedule, so I hope this little tryst doesn't mean you’re blowing off any events. Elizabeth, you have 10 minutes to get ready, we’ll meet in the living area and go over the schedule.” Mike starts to walk towards the door. 

“His first thing isn’t until noon and it’s close to here, but that’s besides the point. What have I told you about bursting into my room? And I need more than 10 minutes, I need to shower.”

“Fine, take 20, but you’ll have to eat in the car. And since when do I care about your requests? You won’t wake up unless I force you too, this is the simplest solution.”

“I thought the first event was a breakfast, I can eat there,” she says mulishly, she always does get particularly grumpy when it involves food, Blake wasn’t joking when he warned him to keep her well fed. 

He’s halfway through the door when he replies “What have I told you about eating in front of donors?” He closes the door and chuckles when he hears the distinctive thump of a pillow hitting the door, she’s thrown more than a few pillows at his head in the past few weeks.

……………………….

On the other side of the door, Elizabeth closes her eyes and slides back into a horizontal position. She attempts to pull Henry down with her but he doesn’t move. “Come, cuddle, just for a minute, god knows when we’re going to see each other again.”

He complies, shifting so they are back in their original position, the one they were comfortable in before Mike so rudely interrupted. “So, that happens a lot? Mike just coming in?”

“Mmmmm.” She mumbles into his chest. “I forgot about it or I would have locked the door.”

“Are you really okay with that?” He sounds disgruntled and though she might have largely accepted the death of her privacy telling her husband that is going to lead to a bigger discussion and she’s really not in the mood. Instead, she chooses to distract him. She starts placing kisses on his chest. When she shifts to straddle him and continue her kisses down and across his stomach he groans. “Elizabeth we don’t have time for this, you heard Mike.”

“Mike works for me and this won’t take long.” She ducks under the covers, continuing to trace a trail with her mouth, pausing to nip the crease of his thigh. She licks a line up his quickly hardening shaft. He bucks up into her and with another lick he is fully hard. Aware of the time constraints she decides to use every dirty trick she’s ever learned to make him fall apart. She holds the base of his erection in one hand and sucks on his head while using her other hand to caress his balls. Her tongue traces circles while she maintains suction. 

She can just hear him panting through the obstruction of the blankets and his hand has snuck underneath to tangle in her hair. With no further warning, she plunges her mouth as far down as she can in this position, just about meeting her fingers circled at the bottom. She hums, letting the vibrations wash over his sex. He lets out a moan that is entirely too loud, but she can’t bring herself to care. She starts up a fast rhythm with her mouth, using her tongue as much as possible to lash his tip.   
His hand tightens on her head and he thrusts into her mouth his hips hovering above the bed, frozen. She holds him inside her with her lips halfway down his erection. She feels a pulse and then he is coming in her mouth. He stills but when she increases her grip on his balls slightly and gives another gentle suck he lets out a hoarse groan and pulses one last time. His hips fall back to the bed and she smiles.

She comes up from under the covers and sees that Henry’s eyes are closed. He looks wrecked. It settles something in her, being with him like this. Everything else might be crazy, but there is always this. She really does need to get moving though or Mike might burst back in here just to prove a point. She presses a kiss to Henry’s chest and climbs out of bed and starts to walk to the bathroom.

“Eliz...Wha...” She turns around and sees him struggling to sit up. She gives him a coy smile and turns back and switches the bathroom lights on. She starts the shower and goes to the counter to shuffle through her toiletry bag, she really hopes she hasn’t forgotten the good conditioner this time. 

Suddenly she feels a presence behind her and then Henry is pushing her into the counter and kissing her neck. She tilts her head to give him better access. She looks forward and meets his eyes in the mirror. He nips her slightly and she yelps. “No marks!” It’s half a moan and half a command.

He pulls back and grins. “Just teasing. Though we both know you don’t mind when I leave a few marks.” 

She purses her lips. “Be that as it may, we don’t have time for any more fooling around, I think I’ve pushed it about as far as I can.”

The glint in his eyes is not promising for her prospects of staying on schedule, but he simply steps back gestures towards the shower. She eyes him warily, but grabs the bottle of conditioner and brushes past him. She steps into the shower and goes to close the door, but he stops her and pushes in behind her.

“Henry? This shower needs to be lightning fast, I can’t have you distracting me.”

He arches his eyebrows and grabs the bottle from her hands. “Get your hair wet then, I’ll help you wash it.”

She’s not entirely sure what his game is here, but she really does love it when he washes her hair so she’s willing to play along.

A few minutes later her body is clean and her hair is properly conditioned. She’s about ready to step out and leave the water to Henry when he grabs her and pulls her against him, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue sweeps across her lips and demands entrance. She moans when his tongue swirls around hers as his hands shift and cup her breasts. His thumbs sweep across her peaked nipples. It feels so good but she has no time. She pulls back, panting. “I can’t. Ohhh...” The rest of her declaration is lost in a groan when he pinches the peaks between two fingers. 

“I can be fast. You know I can.” She does know, usually he likes to draw things out, build her up to the biggest explosion, but he can also make her fall apart exceptionally fast if he wants to. She doesn’t respond to his offer verbally but she meets his lips with fervor and arches her hips into his. He shuffles her back against the wall as the water runs over both of them.

He gives one last harsh pinch to her nipples which has her groaning into his mouth, before he drops to his knees. He puts one hand behind her right knee and guides it up over his shoulder. He really is going for broke she thinks. And then he is running the flat of his tongue over her entire sex and it feels exquisite. He repeats the action before moving to thrust shallowly against her entrance. He stops and whispers something against her skin.

She looks down at him.”What?” He looks up and meets her eyes.

“Hold yourself open for me.” He repeats more clearly this time. Her head falls back against the wall and she moans. She obeys his command and reaches her hands down and parts her outer lips, using her index fingers to hold them open. He is the one that moans this time, but wastes no further time and immediately bring his mouth to her clit, lashing it repeatedly with his tongue. The feel of his hot breath on her fingers increases her already heightened arousal. She feels completely exposed and it’s ramping her up. 

“Please,” is the only word she can get out. He traces big circles around the bud, sucks it briefly into his mouth, and then uses the tip of his tongue to flick it. Four repetitions of this pattern and she’s screaming. He ceases circling and simply sucks while rapidly moving his tongue over her clit. She is bucking into his mouth and then it is all white hot bliss. 

He brings her down with gentle strokes and if it weren’t for his hands pinning her hips to the wall she’s sure she would be on the floor. She hums in satisfaction.

………………………………………..

When Mike hears the first muffled moan he rolls his eyes and moves to a seat slightly further away from the bedroom door. Those two are ridiculous and worse than teenagers. It’s why whenever he knows they’re going to be seeing each other after any kind of absence he makes sure to black out at least an hour of Elizabeth’s schedule. She hasn’t noticed yet, probably just thinks it’s a lucky coincidence, but when she finally realizes he knows he’s going to get a lecture about micromanaging her sex life. He sighs and texts Nadine pushing the start time of the breakfast back by 15 minutes. She responds ‘Ah yes I heard Dr. McCord made an unscheduled stop.’ Of course she would know that when he hadn’t. 

When Elizabeth waltzes out 30 minutes later buttoning her shirt he gives her a look. She waves her hands at him “I know. I know. I had some trouble finding the right blouse.” She says innocently, as if he would believe it took her ten extra minutes to find an item of clothing. 

He narrows his eyes. “Could you keep your trysts on schedule in the future? I’m trying to get you elected leader of the free world here.”

She ignores his provocation and sits down next to him. “So who is this breakfast with and will there be Danishes?”

He huffs out a breath. She really better put him on a stamp after all of this.


End file.
